Vielleicht lieber heute
by Amira Flavia
Summary: Wie kann man glücklich und traurig zugleich sein? Diese Frage stellt er sich immer mal wieder in ihrer Gegenwart. Eine Antwort hat er noch nicht gefunden. Aber eins weiß er am Ende ganz sicher, ein Mauerblümchen ist er nicht mehr. - COMPLETE


Dieser Oneshot basiert auf Vorgaben, die mir eine sehr gute Freundin gemacht hat. Die Vorgaben sind im Text fett markiert, wenn sie zum ersten Mal genannt werden.  
Außerdem hab ich mich von dem Buch/Film „Vielleicht lieber morgen" inspirieren lassen. Gewisse Anspielungen werden also zu finden sein.

* * *

_Lieber Freund,  
wahrscheinlich hast du dich gewundert, warum ich im September nach so langer Zeit wieder anfing Dir zu schreiben.  
Ich mache es, weil ich mich irgendwie in die Vergangenheit zurückversetzt fühle, seit ich diesen neuen Lebensabschnitt vor einigen Monaten angefangen habe. Es ist etwas seltsam, aber manchmal kommt es mir einfach so vor, als wäre ich wieder der kleine, tollpatschige Trottel von früher. Nur halt größer._

_Du erinnerst Dich sicherlich. Das erste Mal habe ich Dir geschrieben, da saß ich abends allein im Schlafsaal des Gryffindorturms, während die anderen Jungs unten im Gemeinschaftsraum Hausaufgaben machten und miteinander scherzten. Ich habe mich als kleiner Erstklässler nicht unter die ganzen älteren Schüler getraut. Mich mochte doch eh niemand leiden. Fast niemand. Zumindest glaubte ich das lange genug. Heute weiß ich es besser. Damals habe ich Dir auch das erste Mal von ihr berichtet._

_Dass wir Hogwarts verlassen haben ist jetzt auch schon wieder eineinhalb Jahre her. Wie die Zeit vergeht und es ist so viel passiert. Vor allem die letzten sechs Monate waren… Ach, sie waren wunderbar und dann auch wieder nicht, wie Du weißt. Manchmal frage ich mich, wie es sein kann, dass ich mich gleichzeitig freue und glücklich bin und dabei trotzdem verletzt und traurig. Bisher habe ich noch nicht rausgefunden, wie das überhaupt gehen kann, aber offenbar ist es möglich. Es ist genau das Gefühl, das mich in Hogwarts von Zeit zu Zeit heimgesucht hat. Das erste Semester am Trinity College for Magical Studies ist fast zu Ende und das Gefühl ist wieder da. Irgendwie scheint es mit ihr verbunden zu sein._

_Kaum zu glauben, ich realisiere es ja selbst immer noch nicht ganz, aber ich sitze wirklich an einer Universität. Gran war ziemlich wütend, als ich die Ausbildung zum Auror nach einem Jahr abgebrochen habe um zu studieren. Ich weiß, sie hätte gerne gesehen, wie ich in Mums und Dads Fußstapfen getreten wäre und es ist auch nicht so, dass es mir keinen Spaß bereitet hätte. Es ist nur nicht genau das, was ich machen möchte. Ich denke, das Dasein als Auror ist auf Dauer zu aufreibend für mich. Der Krieg, die Schlacht. Ich möchte das alles nicht mehr. Es ist vorbei._

_Wobei dieses Semester teilweise sehr anstrengend war und sich die Ferien auch nicht unbedingt als Ferien herausstellen. Es ist im letzten Monat, seit die Vorlesungen geendet haben, ziemlich stressig. Die Prüfungen in meinem Hauptfach Kräuterkunde habe ich hinter mir. Es ist ganz gut gelaufen. Glaube ich. Hoffe ich. Wird schon werden, denke ich mal… Ein bisschen Sorge macht mir allerdings mein Nebenfach. Magische Rechtswissenschaft ist doch etwas anderes, als die Grundlagen in der Ausbildung. Es ist alles so theoretisch und manchmal habe ich auch den Eindruck, realitätsfern. Aber abgesehen vom Stoff, kann ich einfach immer noch nicht glauben, wen ich hier an der Uni wiedergetroffen habe!_

_Ich erinnere mich daran, als wäre es erst gestern gewesen. Du musst entschuldigen, wenn ich mich so oft wiederhole, aber ich war einfach nur so überrascht. An meinem ersten Tag war die Vorlesung für magisches Strafrecht I gerammelt voll und ich habe gar nicht drauf geachtet, neben wen ich mich da eigentlich setzte. Der Platz war eben frei und ich viel zu froh, dass ich nicht auf dem Boden hocken musste, aber es war sie! __**Hermine**__ saß da einfach neben mir. Du glaubst gar nicht, was das für ein Aufschrei war, als wir registriert haben, wem wir da gegenüber sitzen. Sie ist mir regelrecht um den Hals gefallen. Nun ja, wir haben uns ja auch seit dem Schulabschluss nicht mehr gesehen. Das Studium nimmt sie ziemlich ein. Alles, was ich über sie und ihr Leben an der Uni weiß, hab ich von Harry und Ron. – Oh Merlin, dass sie nicht mehr mit ihm zusammen ist, ist jetzt auch schon wieder neun Monate her… Auf jeden Fall hat uns der ganze Saal blöd angeschaut. Das war mir ein wenig peinlich. Ihr offenbar gar nicht._

_Sie studiert natürlich auch Rechtswissenschaft, aber im Hauptfach. Nebenher hat sie noch Verwandlung und besucht Zusatzkurse in… Ich glaube, in so ziemlich allem, was ihr Stundenplan zulässt. Wir haben jetzt das ganze Semester zusammen in Strafrecht gesessen und in den letzten zwei Wochen auch gemeinsam dafür gelernt. Ich hätte viel früher anfangen sollen, aber ich war noch mit Kräuterkunde beschäftigt. Der Professor in „Kräuter des nördlichen Kontinentaleuropas und ihre Einsatzgebiete" verlangt verdammt viel. Ich habe gehört, sie sieben die Erstsemester noch mal aus und dass die Durchfallquote in manchen Kursen horrend sein soll. Gut, dass ich das erst nach der Prüfung erfahren habe. Sonst wäre ich vor Nervosität wahrscheinlich gestorben und hätte alles versaut._

_Bitte, bitte Merlin, lass mein Gefühl die Klausur betreffend nicht falsch sein!  
Und hoffentlich geht das morgen nicht nach hinten los. Aber Hermine meinte, die Prüfung würde ich schon schaffen. Dabei hat sie mich angelächelt. Sie ist immer noch so ein besonderer Mensch, genau wie in der Schule und es ist wirklich schön, sie wiedergetroffen zu haben.  
Jetzt muss ich aber wirklich Schluss machen, denn ich werde die Klausur nicht bestehen, wenn ich über den Fallbeispielen einschlafe._

_Viele Grüße,  
__**Neville**_

* * *

Die junge Frau mit den kurzen, braunen Haaren saß auf einem Platz in den mittleren Reihen des großen Vorlesungssaals. Den kleinen Tisch vor sich hatte sie bereits runter geklappt. Darauf lagen der Gesetzestext zum magischen Strafrecht und einige leere Pergamente, daneben stand ein Tintenfass. Die speziellen Prüfungsfedern mit Antischummel-Zauber würden bei Klausurbeginn erscheinen.

Sie blendete das Gewusel um sich herum aus, hatte den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt und die Augen geschlossen. Innerlich ging sie noch mal die letzten Übungsfälle und ihre Lösungen durch. Sie hörte ein leises Knarzen neben sich und dann das Rumpeln, als die schmale Tischplatte heruntergeklappt wurde.

Hermine hob die Lider und ließ ein herzhaftes Lachen hören, als eine Hand ihr eine in grünglänzendes Einwickelpapier gepackte Süßigkeit direkt vor die Nase hielt. Sie wandte sich zur Seite und schaute in Nevilles lächelndes Gesicht. Dabei durchfuhr sie ein wohliges Gefühl und ihr fiel ihr mal wieder auf, wie sehr er sich seit dem Krieg doch verändert hatte. Optisch auf jeden Fall. Er war mittlerweile relativ groß, etwas über ein Meter achtzig und das eine Jahr, während der Auroren-Ausbildung hatte sicherlich sein Übriges getan, damit er seinen Babyspeck los geworden war. Sie wusste von Harry und Ron vom Hörensagen, dass Sport ein wichtiger Punkt war. Auroren mussten gut in Form sein. Das wichtigste und durchaus auch sichtbare war aber, dass Neville mehr Selbstvertrauen erlangt hatte. Bereits in ihrem letzten Schuljahr hatte sie das feststellen dürfen. Hermine hatte sich unheimlich gefreut, als sie ihren ehemaligen Hauskameraden an der Uni wiedergetroffen hatte. Ihre Freundschaft war im letzten halben Jahr fester und sehr viel tiefer geworden. Sie unternahmen fast alles zusammen. Die Brünette hatte ihm ein wenig beim Start geholfen und ihren befreundeten Kommilitonen vorgestellt.

„Für mich?", fragte sie nun und tat extrem überrascht.

Er nickte immer noch schmunzelnd und hielt ihr auffordernd die Kleinigkeit hin. „Natürlich. **Pfefferminzschokolade**, extra für dich."

Sie griff danach, drückte ihre darum geschlossenen Hände gegen ihre Brust und setzte einen dankbaren Blick auf.  
„Das ist so lieb von dir. Du musst mir doch nicht immer Schokolade mitbringen."

„Tu ich doch gar nicht immer", bemerkte er zwinkernd. „Die bekommst du nur vor den Prüfungen von mir."

„Wie habe ich die beiden letzten Semester nur ohne meinen Pfefferminzschokolade-Lieferanten überstanden?", witzelte die Dunkelhaarige und wickelte die Süßigkeit aus.

Während sie von der Schokolade abbiss und versicherte, dass bei der Prüfung jetzt nichts mehr schief gehen könne, streckte Neville die Hand nach ihr aus. Hermine verfolgte die Bewegung mit den Augen. Seine Finger strichen vorsichtig durch eine kurze Strähne.  
„Nur ein Fussel", bemerkte er und ließ die Fluse zu Boden fallen.

Hermine fuhr sich selbst mit der Hand über den Kopf. Die kurzen Haare waren immer noch etwas ungewohnt. Sie hatte erst vor wenigen Wochen den Mut gefasst, sich ihre Locken ganz absäbeln zu lassen. Nach der nicht wirklich reibungslosen Trennung von Ron hatte sie sie schulterlang schneiden lassen und jetzt schließlich den letzten Schritt gewagt. Sie mochte es so, es fühlte sich so leicht und neu an.

„Wenn Sie jetzt bitte zur Ruhe kommen würden!", schallte die Stimme des Professors durch den Raum und als dieser seine Tasche mit einem lauten Klatschen vorne auf das Pult donnerte, erstarb langsam die Geräuschkulisse. Die Studenten setzten sich hin.

„Sehr schön. Ich hoffe, Sie haben alle an Ihre Gesetzestexte gedacht. Die Zeit wird Ihnen hier vorne angezeigt", mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs erschien vor der Tafel eine überdimensionale Uhr. „Falls Sie trotz gesicherter Feder versuchen sollten bei Ihrem Nachbarn abzuschreiben, darf ich Sie daran erinnern, dass das das Ende für Ihre Prüfung bedeutet und Sie durchfallen. In diesem Fall sehen wir uns nächstes Semester wieder und nun, beginnen Sie."

Hermines Hand glitt noch mal beruhigend über Nevilles Arm und sie zwinkerte ihm aufmunternd zu. Schon erschienen die schummelsicheren Schreibwerkzeuge auf jedem Tisch. Mit roten Ohren widmete sich der junge Mann schließlich dem Aufgabenblatt, das mit der Feder erschienen war und fing an zu lesen. Schließlich hörte man nichts mehr außer dem Kratzen der Federn und dem Rascheln von Pergamenten.

* * *

_Lieber Freund,  
ich fürchte, durch Strafrecht I schaffe ich es mehr schlecht als recht. Die Fälle waren wirklich sehr knifflig und zweideutig auszulegen. Ich hoffe, ich habe dem Professor gut genug argumentiert und begründet, warum ich die einzelnen Fälle genau so bewertet habe. Aber das war die letzte Prüfung, die letzte Klausur. Ich habe mein erstes Semester am Trinity offiziell überstanden! Endlich können die Ferien beginnen und ich freue mich sehr darauf._

_Hermine hat mich nachher noch zu sich eingeladen.  
Ach, sie ist toll, weißt Du? Natürlich weißt Du das, schließlich habe ich Dir das in meinen früheren Briefen schon oft genug erzählt. Ohne sie hätte ich bestimmt länger gebraucht, um Anschluss zu finden, aber sie nimmt mich einfach überall hin mit. Wir wollen zur Semesterabschlussfeier, vorher treffen wir uns nur halt noch bei ihr. Sie wohnt mit zwei anderen zusammen. Liza und Masy. Die Beiden hab ich jetzt bereits ein paar Mal getroffen und sie sind wirklich nett, ein wenig durchgedreht, aber echt in Ordnung. Na ja, wobei ich sagen muss, dass mir Masy lieber ist als Liza. Es sind sicher noch mehr Leute da, aber ich weiß nicht, wer genau alles kommt. Nun ja, das werde ich dann sehen._

_Ich muss mich jetzt fertig machen, schließlich will ich nicht in Jogginghose zur Party.  
Oh Merlin, ich auf einer richtigen Party, nicht diese schulischen Festivitäten. Zugegeben, das ist auch erst die Zweite, auf die ich hier gehe. Nachdem wir uns in der Vorlesung wiedergetroffen hatten, hat Hermine mich mit zur Semestereröffnung geschleppt. Es war ganz lustig, also bin ich guter Dinge, dass es heute auch wieder schön wird.  
So, jetzt muss ich aber wirklich los, sonst komm ich noch zu spät!_

_Viele Grüße,  
Neville_

* * *

Hermines WG befand sich in einem der Wohnheime auf dem Campus und so hatte Neville, der ein Einzimmerappartement mit etwa sechzehn Quadratmetern in einem der anderen Gebäudekomplexe auf dem Unigelände bewohnte, es nicht weit. Als er vor der Wohnung ankam, klopfte er und eine junge Frau mit krausen, blonden Locken, die ihr etwa bis zum Kinn gingen und blauen Augen, öffnete.

„Neville, hi! Komm rein. Hermine hat gesagt, dass du kommst."

„Hey Masy", begrüßte er sie gerade noch, bevor er am Arm gepackt und in die kunterbunte und zusammengewürfelte Wohnküche, die gleichzeitig der Gemeinschaftsraum war, gezogen wurde.

Der junge Zauberer wusste ganz genau, dass das hier der größte Raum der Wohnung war, schließlich war er zum Lernen schon mal hier gewesen. Gerade schienen aber fast zu viele Menschen anwesend zu sein, von denen er vielleicht die Hälfte mit Namen kannte. Einen kleinen Ausdehnungszauber schien trotz der Enge niemand für nötig zu halten. Im Hintergrund lief Musik.

Er entdeckte Hermine auf der Eckbank am Tisch sitzend. Als sie ihn bemerkte, lächelte sie herüber und hob kurz die Hand zum Gruß, bevor der Kerl neben ihr sie wieder in ein Gespräch verwickelte. Neville spürte einen kleinen Stich in der linken Brust, fast so wie damals, als die Sache zwischen ihr und Ron ernst geworden war. Nur gefiel ihm das hier sehr viel weniger, schließlich kannte er den Typen nicht mal.

„Hey, schön, dass du da bist!"  
Ein Mädchen mit langen, glatten, hellbraunen Haaren und strahlend grünen Augen fiel ihm um den Hals. Da sie etwas kleiner war als er, musste sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellen.

„Hi Liza, alles klar bei dir?", fragte er nach und versuchte ein Stückchen wegzurücken. Er hatte sich an die Küchenzeile angelehnt, die Augen auf Hermine geheftet, die ganz vertieft in die Unterhaltung mit diesem Kerl zu sein schien. Neville schluckte als sein Blick die Beiden wieder streifte. Er sah gut aus, stellte er betreten fest. Volles, schwarzes Haar, ebenmäßige Züge und blaue Augen.

„Hier, magst du auch?"

Er riss sich von dem Anblick los und wandte sich wieder Liza zu, die die Distanz zwischen ihnen überbrückt hatte und ihm nun eine Tasse hinhielt. Neville nahm sie entgegen und betrachtete den dampfenden Inhalt.

„Was ist das?", wollte er wissen.

„Kakao mit Schuss und ein paar **Marshmallows**", erklärte die junge Frau.

Der ehemalige Gryffindor tat die Information mit einem Nicken ab und sah wieder zum Tisch. Dieser verdammte, gutaussehende Typ strich Hermine gerade eine kurze Strähne aus der Stirn.

„Sind sie nicht süß zusammen?"  
Liza hängte sich an Nevilles Arm und schaute ebenfalls zu ihrer Mitbewohnerin rüber. Am liebsten hätte er sich auf der Stelle übergeben.

„Ähm… ja. Sehr süß", erwiderte er gepresst. „Wer ist das überhaupt?"

„Das ist Brian McKegan. Masy kennt ihn über eine Freundin, die nächstes Semester ihren Master anfängt und sich ein paar Mal probeweise in eine der Vorlesungen gesetzt hat. Da hat sie Brian kennen gelernt und ihn mit Masy bekannt gemacht. Ich glaub, sie wollte die beiden verkuppeln, aber Masy hatte kein Interesse daran und Brian scheint viel mehr von Hermine zu halten."

Neville nickte und nippte an dem alkoholisierten Kakao.  
„Und was für einen Master?"

„Ach je, du stellst Fragen!", Liza überlegte kurz. „Ich glaub, es war Verwandlung."

Dann fing sie an, von anderen Dingen zu erzählen. Dinge, die Neville eigentlich gar nicht interessierten. Es war nicht so, dass er die junge Frau, die sich an ihn hängte, nicht mochte, aber Liza redete ihm definitiv zu viel und so schaltete er, wie er es ab und an in ihrer Anwesenheit tat, auf Durchzug. Das war nicht besonders nett, das wusste er, aber er konnte sich eh nicht darauf konzentrieren.

* * *

_Lieber Freund,  
ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich es sagen soll, aber der Abend fing nicht besonders vielversprechend an. Beginnend mit diesem Brian McKegan. Ich kann mir sehr gut vorstellen, wie er Hermine für sich einnehmen konnte, schließlich hat sie Verwandlung als Nebenfach und es lag ihr schon in der Schule. Ich war nie in irgendetwas allzu begabt. Ich bin Durschnitt. Lausiger Durchschnitt und nicht mehr. So wie Ron und den hat sie bestimmt nicht ohne Grund verlassen. Sicher kann Brian ihr als Masterstudent in Verwandlung bessere Gespräche liefern, als ich._

_Freunde, wie schon in Hogwarts. Freunde, aber nicht mehr.  
Es ist deprimierend, vor allem weil ich mich wieder fühle wie damals in der sechsten Klasse. Hermine saß neben mir im Slug-Club. Sie ist einerseits so nah und andererseits… Was mach ich mir vor? Ich bin Neville Longbottom. Der Typ, der immer noch alles Mögliche verschusselt. Der Kerl, der das Herz am rechten Fleck hat und der Freund, der für einen da ist, egal wie brenzlig und verzwickt die Lage ist. Aber mehr werde ich nie sein. Ich kann einer Hexe wie Hermine Granger einfach nicht das bieten, was sie verdient, was sie braucht. Das werde ich wohl nie können. Nagini köpfen beeindruckt vielleicht so manche, aber ganz sicher nicht Hermine._

_Trotzdem freut sich ein kleiner Teil von mir sogar, schließlich hat sie jemanden verdient, der gut zu ihr ist, der mit ihr auf einem Niveau ist. Vielleicht ist es ja dieser Brian. Und da ist er wieder, dieser Zwiespalt! Ich hasse das…_

_Erwähnte ich eigentlich schon mal, dass Kakao mit Schuss ein guter Weg ist, um sich von solchen Gedanken abzulenken? Ach ja, und um sich in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen._

_Irgendwann war es so weit, dass ich mit Liza über den Sinn und Unsinn von Mini-Marshmallows in Heißgetränken diskutiert hab. Wie absolut blödsinnig! Ich hab keine Ahnung, warum ich diese Unterhaltung mit ihr geführt hab, das kann ich dir wirklich nicht sagen. Zu viel Alkohol? Zu dem Zeitpunkt eigentlich unwahrscheinlich. Vielleicht war es auch mein schlechtes Gewissen, das mich dazu brachte mich mit ihr zu beschäftigen? Schließlich war es nicht besonders höflich, dass ich sie erst eine Weile ignoriert habe –_

* * *

„Wir sollten gleich mal aufbrechen!", rief irgendwer über die Köpfe der versammelten Leute hinweg und einstimmiges Gemurmel setzte ein.  
Das war vielleicht wirklich keine schlechte Idee, überlegte Neville, denn Liza klemmte ihm langsam aber sicher die Blutzufuhr in seinem linken Arm ab. Nicht besonders angenehm, wie er fand. Sie rückte ihm eh ständig zu sehr auf die Pelle. Vielleicht sollte er sie langsam mal wieder auf Abstand bringen? Ja, das war eine gute Idee.

Er beobachtete noch kurz, wie Hermine und Brian von der Bank rutschten und er sich auf den Weg machte, um ihre Jacke zu holen. Ihm wurde schlecht, als er sah, wie der Verwandlungsstudent wiederkam und der Brünetten den schwarzen Mantel offen hinhielt. Schließlich wandte er sich von dem Bild ab, immerhin musste er Liza auch noch sagen, dass sie ihn doch bitte los lassen solle, aber so weit kam er gar nicht mehr.  
Der Kakao mit Schuss hatte offenbar sein Reaktionsvermögen bereits leicht beeinträchtigt. Nach dem Schock fühlte Neville sich allerdings wieder mehr als nüchtern.

Kaum hatte er sich umgewandt, da löste sich der Griff um seinen Oberarm, nur damit sich ein paar Hände um seinen Nacken legen konnten und ehe er sich versah, drückte Liza ihren Mund auf seinen und küsste ihn. Ein paar Sekunden stand er da, wie erstarrt, bis er spürte, wie sie versuchte ihre Zunge zwischen seine Lippen zu schieben. Diese Berührung holte ihn wieder zurück ins Hier und Jetzt und nein, das wollte er ganz und gar nicht.

Erschrocken schubste er sie ziemlich grob von sich weg, verteilte dabei den restlichen Inhalt seiner Tasse auf seinem weißen T-Shirt mit dem grau-gelben Aufdruck und das schwarze Hemd, das er offen darüber trug.

„Spinnst du?", fauchte das Mädchen und funkelte ihn wütend aus grünen Augen an.  
Neville öffnete gerade den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, da stapfte sie aufgebracht an ihm vorbei, schnappte sich ihre Jacke und maulte noch mal: „Idiot!", dann verließ sie die Wohnung.

Der junge Mann spürte derweil, wie ihm, peinlich berührt, die Röte ins Gesicht schoss. Jeder starrten ihn an und so senkte er den Blick und zupfte an seinem befleckten Shirt herum. Nach und nach gingen alle. Da schlug ihm jemand leicht und kumpelhaft auf die Schulter. Neville schaute ein wenig auf und erkannte Brian.

„Das mit den Mädels solltest du noch mal üben", grinste er ihm zu und machte Anstalten als einer der letzten die Küche zu verlassen. „Kommst du, Hermine?"

„Ich komm gleich nach", winkte diese ab und blieb vor Neville stehen. „Geh schon mal vor."

Brian hob ergeben die Schultern und ging, schloss die Wohnungstür hinter sich. Im Hintergrund lief immer noch das magische Radio.  
Die dunkelhaarige Hexe legte ihren Mantel wieder ab, zog stattdessen ihren Zauberstab und reinigte Nevilles Oberteil. Dieser vermied es sie anzusehen und murmelte: „Danke."

„Hey, alles okay", redete sie auf ihn ein und der ehemalige Gryffindor konnte die Wärme spüren, die von ihrem Körper so nah an seinem ausging.

„Neville", Hermine legte die Hände auf seine mittlerweile eher schmalen Wangen, fühlte ein paar kleine Stoppeln unter ihren Fingern und hob seinen Kopf an. „Schau mich mal an. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Macht dir nichts aus den anderen. Ich hab doch gesehen, was passiert ist. Niemand mag es, einfach so überfallen zu werden. Vielleicht sollte ich mal mit Liza reden?"

Aber ihr alter Schulkamerad schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Nein, ich glaub nicht, dass sie mich überhaupt noch mal ansehen wird."

Hermine nahm seine Hand, nickte zum Küchentisch und zog ihn mit auf die Bank.  
„Vielleicht ist es auch ein bisschen meine Schuld", gestand die Hexe ein, hielt dabei immer noch seine Finger mit ihren umschlungen. „Ich wusste doch, dass sie sich auf dich eingeschossen hat. Nagini zu köpfen, hat dich zu einer ziemlich coolen Socke gemacht", lachte sie aufmunternd. „Eigentlich solltest du dich vor Frauen nicht mehr retten können."

„Netter Versuch", tat er es ab. „Aber ich fühle mich nicht wirklich cool. Ich bin doch einfach nur… ich eben. Nicht mehr."

„Aber das reicht doch völlig aus, Neville. Du bist ein ganz wunderbarer Mensch. Mir ist selten jemand begegnet, der so loyal, treuherzig und liebenswürdig ist. Du bist gut so wie du bist, genau so bist du perfekt."

„Perfekt? Ich?" Jetzt war es an ihm zu lachen, allerdings eher zweifelnd. „Das passt nicht wirklich zusammen, meinst du nicht?"

„Nicht perfekt in dem Sinne. Das ist niemand. Was ich meine ist einfach nur, dass du genauso wie du bist, gut bist. Ich weiß nicht, ob dir das schon mal aufgefallen ist", sie fixierte ihn mit ihren haselnussbraunen Augen und schaute ernst drein. „Du bist nicht mehr der schusselige Tollpatsch ohne Selbstvertrauen, du bist kein Mauerblümchen mehr."

Neville schnaubte leicht als er erwiderte: „Ich vergesse meine Bücher zu Hause, ich verliere andauernd meine Schreibfedern, finde die Vorlesungssäle und Seminarräume nicht und…"

„Hör auf dich schlecht zu machen, Neville!", fuhr Hermine ihm dazwischen. „Du hast Courage, du warst nicht umsonst in Gryffindor. Du hast mit Ginny die DA wieder ins Leben gerufen, als die Schule im Chaos versank, du hast dich geweigert die Unverzeihlichen an Mitschülern auszuüben, du hast in der Schlacht gekämpft und Nagini mit Gryffindors Schwert getötet. Du weißt, es erscheint nur einem wahren Gryffindor in höchster Not. Du hast ein Jahr Auroren-Ausbildung durchgestanden und nachdem, was ich darüber weiß, ist das nicht gerade ein Zuckerschlecken."

Seufzend legte sie ihre andere Hand auf Nevilles Schulter, drückte leicht zu und er schaute sie an.  
„Wir akzeptieren das, was wir zu verdienen glauben, also mach dich doch nicht so klein. Das hast du nicht nötig."

Neville nickte nur leicht. Sie hatte ja Recht, wenn er sich ihre Worte so durch den Kopf gehen ließ und lehnte sich auf der Bank zurück. Hermine legte den Kopf auf seiner Schulter ab. Eine Weile schwiegen sie einfach nur und lauschten der Musik.

* * *

_– Erschreckend, dass einen manchmal erst andere so etwas sagen müssen. Aber ganz ehrlich, ich bin es nicht gewöhnt, dass man mir schon fast an den Kopf wirft, dass ich was drauf habe. Klar, mich hänselt schon lange keiner mehr so wie Malfoy und Konsorten damals in der Schule, aber trotzdem… Es war einfach ungewohnt und Hermine hat mich mit dem, was sie sagte ja auch wieder aufgeheitert._

_Und sie brachte mich zum Nachdenken._

_Ich hab keine Ahnung, was ich glaube verdient zu haben, aber Liza wollte ich ganz sicher nicht. Ob verdient oder nicht. Ob ich mir anmaßen konnte, dass ich Hermine verdient hätte? Aber selbst wenn, wäre da immer noch das Problem, dass ich eben nur ein guter Freund bin und nicht mehr.  
Es ist so… Ach, ich weiß auch nicht._

_In Momenten wie diesen, wenn sie mir so nah ist, wünsche ich mir wirklich, diese blöden Gefühle von früher wären nicht wieder hochgekommen. Leider kann ich sie nicht abstellen. Das würde alles so viel einfacher machen._

_Eigentlich hatte ich Hermine nach ein paar Minuten nur fragen wollen, ob wir jetzt auch zu den andern auf die Feier gehen sollten, aber es kam noch etwas dazwischen –_

* * *

Neville wandte sich zu dem Mädchen um, machte den Mund auf, um etwas zu sagen und verstummte sofort wieder. Verwundert zog er die Augenbrauen zusammen. Er sah, wie Hermine sich eine einzelne Träne wegwischte.

„Was ist los?", fragte er und konnte seine Sorge dabei nicht verbergen. Er wollte sie nicht traurig sehen. Zu seiner Verwunderung verzogen sich ihre Mundwinkel nach oben als sie antwortete: „Der Song."

Der junge Zauberer lauschte.  
„Was ist damit?", hakte er nach. Das Lied, das gerade lief war nicht gerade traurig, ganz im Gegenteil.

Hermine richtete sich auf und fuhr sich durch die kurzen Haare.  
„Es ist ein Muggel-Song. Es hat ewig gedauert, um mit dem magischen Apparat einen ganz normalen Sender reinzukriegen." Sie lachte und wischte sich nochmals über die Augen. „Das Lied ist schon etwas älter. Als ich noch klein war, ist mein Vater immer mit mir durch das Wohnzimmer getanzt, wenn es lief. Wir haben es unseren Wohnzimmertanz genannt. Irgendwann hatten wir sogar wirklich so was wie eine feste Schrittfolge. Es war sehr lustig. Jedes Mal, wenn wir irgendwo diesen Song gehört haben, haben wir getanzt. Mum konnte manchmal nur den Kopf schütteln und hat sich kaputt gelacht."

„Das klingt doch sehr schön und nicht nach einem Grund zu weinen."

Die Hexe biss sich auf die Unterlippe und senkte den Blick. Leise erklärte sie: „Er weiß es nicht mehr, Neville. Mein Vater kann sich nicht an unseren Wohnzimmertanz erinnern."

Sie atmete hörbar aus. Neville schwieg.  
„Du weißt doch, dass ich… Als Voldemort… Ich wollte meine Eltern schützen und hab ihr Gedächtnis verändert, so dass sie sich nicht mehr an mich erinnern konnten und hab sie weggebracht. Aber das Gedächtnis ist eine fragile Sache. Es gibt einfach Dinge, die sie nicht mehr wissen und an die sie sich nie wieder erinnern werden."

Vorsichtig zog er die junge Frau in eine tröstende Umarmung und strich ihr langsam über den Rücken. Er hörte, wie Hermine unterdrückt schniefte.

„Ist schon gut", redete er auf sie ein. „Ich kann mir vorstellen, wie das sein muss."

„Oh Neville, entschuldige." Sie richtet sich wieder auf. „Ich mein, deine Eltern…"

Er schüttelte den Kopf und unterbrach sie: „Ich kenne sie nicht anders. Ich wünschte, es wäre nicht so, aber manchmal gibt es Dinge, gegen die man nichts machen kann. Aber ich mach dir einen Vorschlag." Er beugte sich über sein Gegenüber hinweg, streckte den Arm aus und drückte die „Wiederholen"-Taste auf dem Radio. Die magische Version dieser Gerätschaften konnte ein bestimmtes Lied nämlich abspeichern und erneut abspielen. Deshalb waren Magiern auch Dinge wie Kassetten oder CDs nicht bekannt. Sie brauchten sie ganz einfach nicht. „Bring ihn mir bei, den Wohnzimmertanz."

„Meinst du das ernst?" Die Brünette starrte ihn ungläubig an, aber Neville nickte tapfer.

„Ich bin doch schließlich ein wahrer Gryffindor und kein Mauerblümchen mehr, oder?", frotzelte er. „Meine Tanzkünste sind zwar ziemlich miserabel, aber lass es uns wenigstens versuchen."

Er erhob sich von der Sitzgelegenheit und hielt ihr die Hand auffordernd hin. Hermine ergriff sie und meinte: „Du bist echt süß."

* * *

_– Was für ein verrückter Abend, sag ich Dir und ich bin wirklich ein grottenschlechter Tänzer. Daran hat sich in all den Jahren nichts geändert, aber ich würde lügen, würde ich sagen, dass es keinen Spaß gemacht hat. Hermine hat mir geduldig die Schritte erklärt und hey, ich hab es immerhin geschafft ihr nicht auf die Füße zu treten. Ich bin schon ganz stolz auf mich und irgendwie mag ich diesen Song auch. „Come on Eileen" heißt er wohl. Den Namen der Band bekomme ich aber nicht zusammen. Oder doch? Irgendwas mit Dexter? Nein… Dexy… Oder? Dexys Midnight Runners. Das war es._

_Wenn es nach mir gegangen wäre, dann hätten wir auch den restlichen Abend bei ihr in der Wohnung verbringen können. So hätte ich mir wenigstens Liza und Brian erspart. Aber nach fast einer geschlagenen Dreiviertelstunde meinte Hermine dann doch, wir müssten mal los.  
Die Plackerei hat sich allerdings gelohnt. Sie hat mich angestrahlt und als wir schließlich das Wohnheim verlassen und über den verschneiten Campus gelaufen sind – Merlin noch mal, Februar in Dublin und es kommt wirklich weißes Gefissel vom Himmel! – hat sie den Arm um meine Taille geschlungen und sich bei mir bedankt. Es hätte schon seit Jahren niemand mehr mit ihr diesen Tanz gewagt._

_Bei Godrics löchriger Feinrippunterwäsche, meine Wangen haben geglüht ohne Ende! Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, die paar Schneeflöckchen, die mein Gesicht trafen, müssen zischend verdampft sein. –_

* * *

Die Semesterabschlussfeier war gut besucht. Die Stimmung war ausgelassen unter den Studenten und das lag mit Sicherheit auch am Butterbier und dem Feuerwhiskey, der ausgeschenkt wurde. Liza ignorierte Neville, sie war beleidigt über die rüde Abfuhr, die er ihr erteilt hatte. Der ehemalige Gryffindor hatte kurz nach der Ankunft versucht sich ein paar Mal zu entschuldigen, schließlich hatte er sie nicht verletzten wollen, aber die Hexe hatte ihm nicht zugehört und war ihm ausgewichen.

Schließlich saß er an der Bar, nippte an seinem Butterbier und hörte einem Kommilitonen von Masy zu, wie er sich über einen Professor in Geschichte beschwerte. Allerdings nur mit halben Ohr. Der Rest seiner Aufmerksamkeit konzentrierte sich auf Brian und Hermine. Anders als noch in der WG sah die Brünette gerade aber gar nicht begeistert aus. Ihr Gesprächspartner schien das entweder nicht zu bemerken oder aber ignorierte es gekonnt. Neville rutschte unruhig auf seinem Hocker hin und her. Er wollte zu gerne wissen, über was die Beiden redeten, aber einfach hingehen und dazwischen platzen? Nein, das war nicht wirklich sein Stil. Er wollte Hermine auch nicht stören, sie kam gut allein zurecht. Etwas, was er immer an ihr bewundert hatte. Sie war stets ihren Weg gegangen und hatte sich von Hindernissen und Schwierigkeiten nicht aufhalten lassen.

„Stehst du auf sie?"

Erschrocken fuhr der junge Mann zusammen und wandte sich um. Masys Mitstudent – Verdammt, wie hieß er überhaupt noch mal? – grinste ihn vielsagend an.

„Wovon redest du?", fragte Neville zurück und tat ahnungslos.

„Von Hermine." Der aschblonde Zauberer neben ihm nahm einen Schluck von seinem Elfenwein. Davon schien er schon ein paar Gläser zu viel gehabt zu haben. „Ich steh ja nicht so auf Frauen mit kurzen Haaren, aber ansonsten ist sie doch gar nicht schlecht. Allerdings hätte ich irgendwie Angst, dass sie mir gehörig in den Hintern tritt, immerhin hat sie das ja schon mit Moldy Voldy getan. Oder na ja, sie hat Potter zumindest dabei tatkräftig geholfen. Ich hab gehört, du hast auch deinen Teil dazu beigetragen?"

„Ich hab die Schlange geköpft", nuschelte Neville. Er ritt nicht gerne darauf rum, weil er einfach nicht gerne im Rampenlicht stand. Das offene Interesse des Anderen wurde ihm unangenehm.

„Nicht schlecht, wirklich nicht schlecht", sinnierte dieser. „Wie war das eigentlich…"

„Entschuldige", unterbrach Neville ihn. „Ich muss mal kurz wo hin." Mit diesen Worten machte er sich aus dem Staub und ging in Richtung Toilette.

Er war kein Held, er wollte keiner sein. Es hatte ihn schon gestört, als der Tagesprophet ihn nach der Schlacht als „Aushilfshelden" bezeichnet hatte. Das war er nicht. Er hatte nur getan, was er hatte tun müssen. Ausnahmesituationen erforderten das nun mal und jetzt war er einfach nur ein ganz normaler Student. Sehr viel mehr wollte er auch gar nicht sein.

Wie hielt Harry das nur aus? Schließlich wurde dieser immer noch fast permanent damit drangsaliert. Oder Ron und Hermine selbst?  
Wie auch immer, er war den neugierigen Blonden los und entschied sich auf halbem Weg zu den Sanitäranlagen, dass er dort ja eigentlich gar nicht hin musste, er hatte nur weg gewollt. Unschlüssig stand er nun da, schaute sich um und trank von seinem Butterbier. Seine Augen blieben wieder an Hermine hängen, die offenbar gerade versuchte sich von Brian loszueisen. Nein, das Gespräch schien gar nicht in Bahnen zu verlaufen, die ihr zusagten. Anders als noch in der Küche. Neville freute sich innerlich ein wenig und fasste dann einen Entschluss, den er komplett nüchtern vermutlich so nicht getroffen hätte.

Er machte einen Abstecher zum DJ, brüllte diesem aufgrund der lauten Musik etwas ins Ohr und gesellte sich dann doch zu Hermine und Brian.  
Sein Herz machte einen Hüpfer als er das dankbare Lächeln der Brünetten sah und nun bekam er auch mit, um was sich die leidige Unterhaltung drehte: Quidditch. So gar nicht Hermines Welt und seine, um der Wahrheit die Ehre zu geben, auch nicht. Brian schien dagegen völlig darin aufzugehen.

„Ich krieg noch eine totale Krise", murmelte Hermine ihm zu, während der Andere über irgendwelche Spielzüge philosophierte. „Warum kann er mir nicht wieder was über seine Master-Kurse erzählen? Ich kann mit Quidditch nichts anfangen."

Neville wollte ihr gerade beipflichten, da erklangen die Töne eines ganz bestimmten Songs.  
„Oh Merlin! Sie spielen gute Musik!", rief Hermine augenblicklich aus und sprang von ihrem Barhocker auf.

„Ja, das tun sie", grinste ihr alter Hauskamerad.

„Wohnzimmertanz! Los, komm!"

„Äh, Moment mal!"

Aber Neville kam gar nicht dazu, weiter zu protestieren. Er schaffte es nur noch, seine Flasche auf den Tresen zu knallen, wo sie bedrohlich schwankte und dann klirrend zu Boden krachte. Schon wurde er mitgezogen. Brian sah ihnen verdattert nach und rief: „Hey, wohin?"

Das bekamen die zwei Freunde schon nicht mehr mit. Die Hexe quetschte sich durch die tanzende Menge, packte Nevilles Hände und drehte sich mit ihm im Kreis, so dass die Umstehenden zurückweichen mussten. Mehrere irritierte Blicke trafen sie, aber das war Hermine völlig egal.

„Platz daaaaaaa!", freute sie sich, ließ ihren Kumpel los und begann zu tanzen.

* * *

_– Merlin, Morgana und Circe! Das war definitiv das Peinlichste und zugleich Lustigste, was ich bisher an der Uni gemacht habe. Mein lieber Freund, wir haben wirklich den Wohnzimmertanz getanzt. Auf der Semesterabschlussfeier, auf der so ziemlich jeder eingeschriebene Student des magischen Trinity Colleges ist! Alle haben uns angeschaut und mein Kopf muss ausgesehen haben, als stünde er ihn Flammen. So blamiert habe ich mich schon ewig nicht mehr. Aber egal, Hermine hat sich so sehr gefreut, das war es definitiv wert._

_Brian hat sich übrigens ziemlich schnell mit einer anderen getröstet, nachdem seine Gesprächspartnerin mich auf die Tanzfläche verschleppt hatte. Hermine schien sich daran aber nicht zu stören. Sie meinte nur noch, dass es außer der Uni für ihn offenbar nur noch Sport gab und darauf konnte sie getrost verzichten._

_Sie hat den ganzen restlichen Abend richtiggehend gestrahlt und mich damit angesteckt. Sie war glücklich und allein das hat einen riesigen Luftballon in meinem Bauch anschwellen lassen._

_Wir hatten noch einen richtig tollen Abend zusammen mit Masy und sind erst so gegen halb drei nachts gegangen. Ein wenig beschwipst, wie ich zugeben muss, aber es war ein angenehmer Alkoholpegel. Nicht zu viel, aber doch noch genug, um auf dem Heimweg ein wenig Unsinn zu machen. –_

* * *

Gut gelaunt stapften Hermine und Neville über den Campus. Er hatte darauf bestanden, sie noch zurück zu ihrem Wohnheim zu bringen. Immer noch fielen vereinzelt winzige Flocken vom dunklen Himmel herab. Ein leichter, aber kalter Wind wehte. Lange würde die Puderzuckerschicht trotzdem nicht halten, so viel war gewiss, denn dafür war es in Dublin oder Irland allgemein einfach viel zu mild. Neville gab dem Schnee vielleicht einen, höchstens zwei bis drei Tage bevor er wieder verschwunden war.

Verdutzt blieb er plötzlich stehen. Hermine war doch gerade noch neben ihm gewesen?  
„Her-?" Weiter kam er gar nicht, denn schon traf ihn etwas Kaltes am Hinterkopf und rieselte in seinen Kragen. Hektisch versuchte er die Flocken von seinem Nacken zu wischen, aber einige hatten sich schon unter seinen Mantel gestohlen und befeuchteten sein Oberteil. Er hörte ein Lachen und wandte sich um. Die dunkelhaarige Hexe grinste ihn schelmisch an und klaubte etwas von dem dünnen, frischen Schnee zusammen.

„Na warte, das bekommst du zurück!", drohte Neville und begann ebenfalls etwas von der weißen Masse zusammenzukratzen.

Es als richtige **Schneeballschlacht **zu bezeichnen wäre wohl übertrieben gewesen, eher bewarfen sich die zwei ehemaligen Gryffindors mit Puder, aber Spaß hatten sie allemal. Ihr Lachen hallte über den fast leeren, mit Laternen beleuchteten Hof. Ein paar andere Studenten, die auf dem Heimweg von der Party waren, passierten den Platz und beobachteten das Schauspiel beim Vorbeigehen. Schließlich stopfte Hermine Neville eine Handvoll losen Schnee in den Kragen. Dieser quietschte erschrocken auf und jagte die junge Frau daraufhin über die freie Fläche. Als er sie zufassen bekam, wirbelte er sie ungestüm herum und die Brünette schrie lachend auf.

„Okay, das reicht!", bat sie schließlich japsend und ihr Freund setzte sie ab.

Schwer atmend und außer Puste sahen sie sich grinsend an. Beide hatten zerzauste Haare und gerötete Wangen.  
Nach ein paar Minuten hatten sie sich wieder etwas beruhigt, blickten sich aber immer noch an. Hermine sah zu Neville auf in seine hellbraunen Augen mit dem grünlichen Einschlag, trat näher, so dass sie nur noch eine Handbreit voneinander entfernt waren und legte ihre kühlen Finger auf seine immer noch warme Wange.

„Danke, Neville", flüsterte sie.

„Wofür?", stockte er.

„Für einen sehr schönen Abend."

Sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und legte ihre andere Hand an den Kiefer des Zauberers.

* * *

_– Ich habe sie einfach nur angesehen. Habe einfach nur in diese großen, haselnussbraunen Augen geschaut. Sie war mir so, so unglaublich nah und ich wollte sie nie wieder gehen lassen._

_Ich weiß nicht, ob ich Gelegenheit haben werde, Dir weiter zu schreiben, denn ich glaube, ich könnte zu beschäftigt damit sein, zu leben. So wie ich es möchte. Ein Teil von alldem hier zu sein und die Zeit zu genießen. Ich bin kein Mauerblümchen mehr. Ich bin immer noch etwas schusselig, ein wenig vergesslich und öfters tollpatschig, aber das ist gut so, denn ich bin ich und das ist gut. Genauso wie Hermine es gesagt hat._

_Das alles hier passiert und ich bin mittendrin und ich sehe sie an und sie ist so wunderschön.  
Ich bin mittendrin und ich lebe, habe diesen einen Song im Kopf, während ich mit der einen Frau hier stehe, die schon seit der sechsten Klasse mein Herz höher schlagen lässt._

_Und in diesem Moment, ich schwöre, sind wir unendlich…_


End file.
